Dango No Naku Koro Ni
by Hinamizawa
Summary: To escape from the hell of his home…Tomoya Okazaki moves to a town called Hinamizawa only to befriend a girl named Rena Ryuugu. After a few steps into Hinamizawa Tomoya hears about a 'curse' called Oyashiro-sama's curse.
1. Chapter 1

[Dango No Naku Koro Ni]

"The 'Old' newcomer"

In the June of 1984, the sky was filled with clouds.

"Man…what did I do to deserve this?" Okazaki Tomoya speaks while staring out the window at the cloudy sky. "Hmm…it looks like it's going to rain." The bus takes a stop in town called Hinamizawa.

"Let me tell you one thing before you get off this bus okay. Stay cautious of Oyashiro-sama's curse" The bus driver glances behind at Tomoya. "This is your stop, now get off"

Taken by surprise, Tomoya's eyes widen in shock from the word 'curse'. "Wait. What do you mean by 'curse'?"

"I believe I said get off my bus." The driver spoke, his words showing no sympathy towards the new guest of Hinamizawa.

Tomoya stands from his seat, after stretching his arms, and back from the long ride. He walks towards the door, but stops at the doorway. "I just have one question…who is involved in this 'curse'?"

After hearing enough the bus driver stands from his seat, looks down at Tomoya then shouts. "I said get off my damn bus!"

Without hesitation Tomoya steps off the bus, he looks behind as the door shut. The bus speeds off splashing through a puddle sending water to the side. Following the water with his gaze he notices the water soak a girl, and out of his kind nature he runs to the soaking wet girl. "Hey are you alright? You got pretty wet." Tomoya speaks as he takes off his coat putting it around the girl.

"Yeah i'm fine. Why did he speed away like that?" She turned to face Tomoya, and while she turned Tomoya notices her kind eyes, and a faint blush spreads across his face. "Thank you for the coat. I'm Ryuugu Rena"

He barely hears what Rena just said because he is focusing on her eyes "U…uh, it was no problem at all. I'm Okazaki Tomoya, and I just transferred here." Tomoya smiles at Rena hoping that she wouldn't get a bad impression of him. "Why did he speed away? I…uh…I kinda made him mad so i guess he just wanted to get away from me quickly"

Rena smiles at Tomoya, then she giggles at his response "Hehehe, Well than I guess your stuck here with me now huh?" Rena tells Tomoya in a teasing tone

"W…well its not like I think that thats a bad thing." Tomoya scratches his cheek nervously at what he just said to the pretty girl in front of him, her brown hair reminding him of his old crush Nagisa Furukawa.

Rena grabs her hat, she then begins to wring out the water. "Hey do you want to go to the Junkyard with me!?" Her excitement rises as she thinks of all the cute things she may find today.

Tomoya raises an eyebrow at the word 'junkyard'. "But why would you wanna go to a junkyard? Isn't it just filled with trash nobody wants?"

"You see trash, but all I see are mountains of treasure!" Rena claps her hands together as she goes into a 'trance' like state.

Tomoya opens his mouth to speak, but no words fall out. 'This girl can't be serious. Well maybe i should just go with her to make sure she's safe.' as his mind wandered, he never realized that Rena had been walking away. "Wait! Yes i'll go with you! Even though it's going to be a major pain."

Rena smiles at him, she stops to wait for Tomoya to catch up. "Hey Tomoya…where do you, and your parents live?"

Tomoya stops in place looking down at the ground, and a shadow from his hair covers his eyes. The thoughts of his father flood into his mind. Tomoya then clenches his fists tightly.

Rena looks back at Tomoya in slight shock seeing his action. "Tomoya, is everything alright? Was it something I said?"

Tomoya looks up at Rena with sorrow, and pain in his eyes. "Yeah i'm fine. I don't live with my parents…my mother died when I was young, and my father…" his words are left hanging while he slams the back of his fist into a tree next to him. "I hope that bastard rots in hell!" Tomoya's eyes shrink for a moment in anger then turn back to normal after realizing his little out break. He looks at Rena seeing that she is slightly scared from his words. "I…i'm sorry Rena…I didn't mean to lose control like that."

Rena takes a small step back. "No need to apologize…we all have something secret we don't like talking about." She attempts to fake smile hoping that he bought into the statement.

Tomoya simply nods, and soon after he yawns. "Man am I beat. Hey Rena do you mind if I call it a day?" He smiles while speaking.

"Go ahead Tomoya, but make sure your awake in time for school tomorrow. I have some friends for you to meet." She smiles while waving goodbye to Tomoya as she keeps walking towards the Junkyard.

"Thanks Rena, and i'll be sure to make it in time." He rolls his eyes, and turns his back to Rena then starts walking to his new house.

"Good luck Tomoya…your going to need it." Rena mumbles under her breath in a tone lower than usual.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Done with chapter one! I'll be sure to upload chapter two soon!


	2. Chapter 2

[Dango No Naku Koro Ni]

"The 'Old' newcomer"

As his eyes open around nine o'clock, the air around him is silent except for the ringing of his alarm clock. "Huh…guess Rena is going to be mad at me now." Tomoya speaks in a hushed tone barely audible to even himself. "I guess i should go check out this school." Tomoya stands from bed, and begins getting dressed. He leaves the house closing the door behind himself.

"I thought I told you to wake up in time!" Rena spoke from behind Tomoya her voice holding a harsh tone to it.

"R…Rena. I…i'm sorry I didn't mean to sleep in." Tomoya raises his hands in front of himself waving in a defensive manner.

"You were fully capable of getting up in time for school!" Rena takes a step closer to Tomoya. Her voice seemingly getting more harsh the longer the argument draws out.

"I…I didn't mean to sleep in I promise." Tomoya says while trying to calm the brown haired lunatic.

"LIAR!" She yells at the top of her lungs to Tomoya. Her eyes slit from anger.

"Rena! I promise that it won't happen again!" Tomoya sees no other way out. As a result he 'leaps' to Rena wrapping his arms around her. His grip on her showing no escape.

"Tomoya…" Her eyes turn back to normal as she wraps her arms around Tomoya too. "Please don't let this happen again."

"I won't…I promise. I'll start getting up in time for school." Tomoya smiles trying to calm them both down. "How about we go meet those friends of yours." He speaks trying to change the subject.

She nods her head happily. "Yeah! Lets go have you meet Sonozaki Mion!" She starts walking towards the Hinamizawa Branch School.

"Sonozaki Mion? What is she like?" Tomoya voice rises in curiosity as he thinks of all the possibilities of who this person might be.

"Well for starters she is our club leader. You should join!" Rena's eyes light up in joy/hope. The look in her eyes sending a shiver down Tomoya's spine.

He shivers from chill, and he tries avoiding her gaze by looking around the area. "I…i'm not sure. I'm not much of a 'club' person."

"Pleeease…Tomoya. It would mean a lot." Stoping right in front of Tomoya, Rena looks Tomoya in the eyes hoping her plead will work.

He simply sighs. Why does all this stuff always happen to him? But little did he know that this was only the beginning.

"When it comes to this stuff, your stubborn as hell aren't you?" The boy sweatdrops from how much energy this girl has to argue.

Rena lightly laughs at his remark. "Hehehe…yeah, but i still want you to answer my question."

"Fine. I'll join just to keep you happy. But who all is in it?" Tomoya states while thinking that this is going to be lame like the clubs back 'home'.

"Um…there is Furude Rika, Sonozaki Mion, Hojo Satoko, and me. Oh, and soon to be you." Rena flashes a smile while tilting her head.

Tomoya attempts to picture what everyone will look like though he doesn't try to hard due to it being so early in the morning.

Rena pulls Tomoya into the small building known as the school. As they walk down the hall way three kids run down the hall way all different ages.

"Wait how many grades are in this place? It seems to small for a high school." Tomoya asked since he has doubts about this place.

"Here, we are all in the same class room. All grades share one room, one teacher, and all at the same time." She smiles as if what she just said was in any way normal.

All of a sudden a loud SMACK was heard in the class room. Tomoya, and Rena both run to the class room sliding the door open only to see a small blond haired have her back slammed into the lockers.

"Mion! What are you doing to Satoko!?" Rena runs over to the green haired girl who through Satoko aside. Rena tightly holds onto Mion trying to keep her from hurting Satoko.

"Rena! Stay out of this!" Mion attempts to pry Rena off, but Rena's grip is too tight on her.

"Stop it Mion! Satoko didn't do anything to you!" Rena tries to reason with Mion by using the guilt factor.

"Shut up Rena!" Mion turns her head towards Satoko. "Satoko…what did Satoshi ever do to deserve someone as pathetic as you!?"

Tomoya darts towards the blond headed girl on the ground to make sure she's alright. "Hey are you alright!?"

Satoko mutters weakly to where only Tomoya can hear. "Nii-Nii…"


	3. Chapter 3

[Dango No Naku Koro Ni]

"The 'Old' newcomer"

"What the hell do you think your doing to this kid!?" Tomoya stands up, balling his fist up. "What did she ever do to you!?"

"Tomoya…" Rena mumbles under her breath at his action, surprised by his concern for Satoko.

"And who are you suppose to be tough guy?" Mion shakes Rena off of her. She soon moves her hands to her hips.

"What does that matter!? You hurt a little girl for no reason!" Tomoya takes a step closer towards Mion as his anger soars.

"Oh I had a reason. She is always whining to Satoshi for every little thing! She doesn't know how this effects the people who try to help her!" Mion spoke as she frowns at the actions of this dark hair boy.

"Okay. I don't know who this Satoshi guy is! But even if i did that doesn't mean you can hurt her!" Tomoya reaches Mion as he holds her back against a locker.

"Satoshi is Satoko's older brother. And she is always clinging onto him! She doesn't realize the burden of every time she sheds a tear that her older brother will come running to her rescue!" Mion tries loosing his grip by wiggling around a bit though it doesn't help.

Due to Tomoya's fuse being finished he lets go of Mion, and runs to Satoko; picking her up, and walking out the school getting her to safety.

Back in the class room stands a shocked Mion, and Rena.

"What…is he doing?" Mion finally realizing what she had done. She starts tearing up. "S…Satoshi…i'm so sorry!" She kneels over crying into her knee's.

"Mion? Since when did you have a crush on Satoshi? I thought you liked Keiichi." Rena squats over to make sure Mion is alright.

She raises her head shocked. "I…I…I have to get going now!" She gets up, and runs out of the school.

Rena blinks, slightly shocked at her action. "Wait…Shion is the one who likes Satoshi…" Rena's eyes widen as she runs after 'Mion'.

On a dirt road Tomoya is carrying Satoko away from the school as she begins to become concious. "Nii…Nii…" Satoko looks up at Tomoya, and due to her just coming to she visualizes Satoshi. Her vision soon turns back to normal as she sees Tomoya carrying her. "Hey! What do you think your doing!?"

Tomoya slightly taken back by her out burst. "Mion was attacking you in the class room. So i carried you away from the school to keep you safe. Sorry if i was out of line."

Satoko looks at Tomoya instantly knowing he's telling the truth. "N…no you weren't. Thank you uh…sorry, but whats your name?" She sweat drops slightly embarrassed from not knowing.

Tomoya simply smiles as he lets Satoko down gently. "I'm Okazaki Tomoya. I'm new here. And i believe i heard Mion call you Satoko? As in Satoko Hojo?"

She smiles from him knowing who she is. "Yeah thats me!" She wiggles her arms in a cute fashion.

He lightly laughs at her movement. "You know.…You kind of remind me of my best friend Sunohara."

"Wait why are you laughing!?" She flails her arm around only making her look cuter un intently.

He turns around only to laugh even more as she keeps adding to her cuteness.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me! Answer my question! Why are you laughing!?" She throws her arms to her sides pushing her lips together trying to look more serious.

"I'm laughing because i'm surprised at how cute you are." He turns to face her again. "Satoko…what did Mion mean by your always clinging to Satoshi?"

The blond little girl simply looks down as she thinks about her 'Nii-Nii' disappearing, and how Keiichi disappeared a year later, and a year later this new guy appears then acts like Satoshi as well.

Tomoya notices her reaction, and tries changing the subject. "Hey lets get you home. I bet you just want to rest after that whole commotion."

She nods happily trying to rid her thoughts. "Yeah! I need to check on Rika! She stayed home from school today because she wasn't feeling good so i need to go make sure she will be fine!" Satoko runs off leaving Tomoya dumbfounded at how much energy this little girl had…I mean like she may have even more energy than Rena does!

"O…Okay! Be safe." He turns so he can go 'home' to rest as well.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Back to the girls chasing each other.

"Mion! Stop for a moment! I need to ask you something!" Rena yells towards 'Mion' so she can ask if thats actually her.

'Mion' finally comes to a stop as she leans against a tree panting quickly. She grabs her own head because in her mid she is reliving what had just happened. She broke Satoshi's last request for her to do, and protect Satoko.

Rena stops beside her quickly panting too, but she ignores her panting to ask her the question. "Are you actually Mion? Or are you Shion in disguise?"

Her eyes widen at the sudden question. "I…" She suddenly begins laughing loudly as if she was a maniac. "AHAHAHAHA!"

Rena taken by surprise falls backwards landing on her butt. "I knew it…your not Mion. Your Shion."

"I'm actually quite impressed that you figured it out so quickly Rena." She keeps laughing as she pulls out a modified taser from her back pocket. "But i can't be having you telling people about this."

Rena, out of fear tries to stand than run, but fails to get up in time to dodge the sudden electricity into her stomach. "Shion…why?" Rena was able to let out the question before falling to the ground unconcious.

"Because i tired of her." That was Shion's simple answer to Rena's death-like body. She grabs Rena's collar, and starts dragging her to the torture chamber. "First it's going to be you Rena…than it's going to be that new kid afterwards." Shion states before she opens a door, and enters the dark room.

Little did Shion know that there had been someone watching her the whole time. The man who was spying walks away from the door to go report what is happening at the moment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thats a wrap! Hope y'all are enjoying this story.

P.S: If you want me to keep writing this story than can you please tell me in a review. I wanna know if i'm doing a good job or not. And if i'm not than don't hesitate to tell me.


End file.
